


吃顿好的

by liuyishen



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyishen/pseuds/liuyishen
Summary: 不负责任瞎叨叨，补完jo之后打算写点什么来结束白嫖，但我写正经东西永远是万字剧情＋短小车，四对都写到车怕不是要写十万年，所以先搞点这种短打自己爽爽。没有二乔的原因是因为二乔是我的（其实是因为差几集没看完第二部。）
Relationships: 承花 茸米 仗露 乔迪
Kudos: 24





	吃顿好的

茸米

多年游走于黑道中的杀手有一身漂亮的肌肉，雌伏在身下颤抖的时候尤其漂亮。  
小巷深处的墙壁并不干净，灰尘粘在胸口的汗水上混成了一道道的痕迹，灰尘中夹杂的砂砾在胸膛上擦出细细的血痕。墙说不上高，伸直手臂就能够到顶端，身体的感受让米斯达的手指扣着墙沿，轻微的疼痛转移了注意力，他垂下头，额角上滴下的汗水落在地面，打出一个个深色的圆点，有几滴流入眼角，酸涩的感觉让米斯达闭上了眼。  
米斯达的身体不白，是小麦一样的健康肤色，这样一具身躯吞吐着自己的东西，乔鲁诺已经不想去思考远处喧闹的骂声，他的手掌触及的是一块块紧实但不夸张的肌肉，摸到腰线或胸膛，能换来一声急喘。  
米斯达从来不吝啬自己的声音，怎么表达的清感受怎么来，青年喑哑低沉的呻吟勾的乔鲁诺心痒，双手扶着米斯达的腰又挤了进去，米斯达的双腿跟着一颤，抬下了一只手抵在墙上，一口咬住了手臂上的那块肉，牙没下死力，倒也不妨碍出声。  
远处传来一声枪响声音，米斯达的眼睛稍稍回复清明，抬起头看了眼巷口的方向，接着又沉沦下来。  
反正时间有的是，既然恢复了些精神，那就继续到累的站都站不住吧。

JD

墙壁隔音性不算太好，大床咯吱咯吱的声音跟外面雷雨的声音交杂在一起。  
童年缺少爱和关照的人，成年后会流露出与常人不同的癖好，其中最常见也最无害的，就是眼下这样。  
乔纳森跪坐在迪奥的两条腿中间，一边动作着，一手拿着藤制的教鞭抽打迪奥的腿根和臀部。用的不是太大的力道，会让人感觉到疼，但也不至于受伤，迪奥沉迷这样的感觉，他抬腿夹紧了乔纳森的腰，呼吸逐渐紧促起来，后面随着乔纳森的动作跟着收缩，这具情色的身体独有魅力，至少吸引着乔纳森对他的迷恋。  
乔纳森跪坐的笔直，透过朦胧的视线看见的乔纳森不能使迪奥满足，他用胳膊肘撑起身子，抬起手压下了乔纳森的头，凑过脸去胡乱亲着，等乔纳森夺回主权又哼唧两声退后，然后被堵上了嘴。  
用俯身的姿势挥动教鞭不好使力，乔纳森把棍子丢到一边，掐住一边臀肉用力去拧，迪奥的身体有一瞬间的僵直，身子猛地弓了起来，然后又倒了下去，喘的像条离了水的鱼。  
床单被抓出了不少褶皱，不过没人在乎，谁说身世凄苦的人不能得到怜爱，总有另一个人在等着解救他于水火之中。

仗露

饶是岸边露伴一贯巧舌如簧，跨坐在东方仗助身上的时候也说不出什么有逻辑的话来。  
岸边露伴反捆着的双手撑着东方仗助的大腿根，一下一下的动作着，朦胧水汽挡住了眼神，但成熟男性的脸部线条能显出他的沉醉。和东方仗助身材的差距让他不那么好受，他触摸东方仗助腿根位置明显的肌肉，抠着那块皮肤转移自己的注意力，身上的动作松懈了，又被东方仗助拽着回过神来。  
他们认识很多年了，岸边露伴看着东方仗助读书，成为一名令人尊敬的警察，看着他从最开始怀着少年人耍滑头的心情接近自己，然后逐渐收敛，成为挚友。他早就知道有这一天，却从没想到有一天是自己跨坐在东方仗助的身上。  
许是年龄足够大，许是经历的多了，岸边露伴没有像女人一样惊诧娇羞，他动的自然，仰起头发出满意的喟叹，脖颈扬起露出漂亮的喉结，纤细而有劲的腰肢沾染着星星点点汗液反射出的水光，但这些在东方仗助眼里只是一片投下的阴影。绳子一开始就缠绕的随便，他分了一点神自己褪掉绳子，活动了两下手腕略微弯下腰，透过模糊的视线看着东方仗助满是笑意的面容。  
岸边露伴顿了一下，然后又再次仰起头，动了起来。

承花

花京院的胳膊腿都细长，穿着衣服就是，脱了衣服更加明显。  
现在他被空条承太郎按在床上，上半身紧磨蹭着床单，绿色校服褪到肩膀下，圆润的肩头上有一个明显的齿痕，上面沾着少许唾液，在昏黄的灯光下反着微光。他背部下垂，到了腰后又抬起，弯出一个好看的弧度，白花花的臀部随着空条承太郎的撞击抖成浪花。  
花京院浑身都白，是那种健康而非病态的白，这一切都要得益于他常年裹得严实的衣服，皮肤一掐就掐出一道红痕，腰细的能被空条承太郎的手一把握住一边，空条承太郎用手抓着花京院的腰，四指攥向手心，多出的大拇指粗粗磨砺着腰窝，白暂的身体上只有腰部这块鲜红，红的跟眼角飞上的一抹交相辉映。  
花京院一贯不爱叫出声来，只在情动深处低低喘几声，脸贴着床更是把声音压在里面，一丝也透不出。  
这姿势好看是好看，承太郎却觉得太过安静，年轻人总嫌床笫之事少了趣味。想来想去，掐在腰上的手松了一只，俯身下去，抓起一只手，拉到另一边又勾上另一条手腕，拎起来压在背后，胳膊被反扣的痛楚让花京院倒吸一口气，又被空条承太郎一记重击顶的喘了个弯儿。  
承太郎贴上去的身子体温偏高，花京院只觉得后面一股温暖的气息压上来，还未来得及思考什么，又被拖入了欲望的旋涡。


End file.
